


Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 5 (Extended Version)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Five Ways to Say Goodnight [6]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaejoong takes his promises very seriously - when he wants to."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways To Say Goodnight: Way 5 (Extended Version)

**Author's Note:**

> The last instalment. [](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ranalore.livejournal.com/)**ranalore** betaed.

Changmin falls asleep on the carpet halfway through watching a movie with the others; he wakes up to a black screen, and Jaejoong shaking him. "Come on, Changmin-ah," Jaejoong says, "you need to sleep in a bed."

"'m comfortable here," Changmin mumbles, turning his face away from the light, into the cushion that's appeared under his head at some point.

"You won't be so comfortable dancing tomorrow, if you stay," Jaejoong points out, and the light and shaking mean that Changmin's starting to wake up enough to realise that Jaejoong's got a point - not that Changmin is prepared to admit it out loud.

He makes a noncommittal noise instead, one that all of the members know means, 'Convince me.'

Jaejoong takes his cue, the hand on Changmin's shoulder to shake gentling to a stroke. Jaejoong leans down to whisper, "I'll wake you up really nicely in the morning to make up for it if you come to bed now?" into Changmin's ear.

Changmin's torn for a moment, but the wicked side of him wins - that, and it's against his nature to give in so easily. "Dunno," he says, "I think Yoochun would wake me up better. Can I have him instead?"

"Oh!" Jaejoong says, indignant as only Jaejoong can be, and then flicks Changmin's forehead when Changmin can't quite hold in his laughter. "Such a disrespectful dongsaeng. Come on," Jaejoong says again. "Bed," and Changmin lets himself be pulled up. He makes sure to lean on Jaejoong on his way to the bedroom though, just to make sure he gets his money's worth.

Changmin wakes up the second time in the good way - slow and warm, with delicate brushes of fingers across his chest and down his arms coaxing him into consciousness in the pre-dawn light creeping through the curtains. Jaejoong, keeping his promise. Jaejoong, who takes his promises very seriously - when he wants to.

It takes a few moments for Changmin to persuade his eyes to open, to summon up the energy to turn his head towards the heat pressed along his left side. When he does, Jaejoong is smiling at him from bare centimeters away. "Morning," Jaejoong says, and Changmin smiles back, shifts into the hand that's stilled on his chest in a wordless demand for Jaejoong to carry on.

Jaejoong's smile widens. "How'm I doing?" he asks, and leans in to kiss Changmin before he has a chance to answer. The kiss, like Jaejoong, is all paradox, soft and hard all at once, waking Changmin up quite thoroughly at the same time as it makes him want to melt into the bed. Changmin curves his arm around Jaejoong's waist and strokes aimless circles under Jaejoong's ribs, parts his lips and encourages Jaejoong deeper.

They stay like that for long minutes, slow presses of lips together and warm flickers of tongue, until Jaejoong shifts, working a knee between Changmin's legs, and Changmin has to break away to breathe. When he looks up, Jaejoong is smirking at him; Changmin hooks his free hand around Jaejoong's neck and pulls him down to taste it, to feel it breaking open to a gasp against his mouth when Jaejoong's erection slides up against Changmin's hipbone, obvious even through two layers of cloth.

"Got a head start on me?" Changmin asks, shifting against Jaejoong to illustrate the point.

"Can't blame me," Jaejoong replies, mouthing at Changmin's ear. "Watching you sleep is quite... motivational."

Changmin laughs. "You're such a stalker."

"And you love it."

He wants to deny it. Jaejoong picks that moment to apply his teeth, shamelessly exploiting the weak points he's learnt, and all Changmin gets out is a moan. "Cheater too," he says, when he can speak.

"You love that too." Jaejoong's smile is evil, but Changmin doesn't care when Jaejoong's hand is slipping down his side, detouring briefly to tease at a nipple, and Jaejoong's kissing him again, an almost-apology in the way he tastes the planes and angles of Changmin's mouth.

Jaejoong tugs at the waistband of Changmin's boxers and Changmin lifts up so that Jaejoong can strip them both, quick and efficient until at the very end Jaejoong catches his foot in his own sweats and tumbles back down onto Changmin again; Changmin huffs at the sudden weight on him, startlement with an edge of laughter.

"Stop laughing at me!" Jaejoong says, which of course only means the amusement wins and Changmin breaks into outright laughter, turns his face against Jaejoong's neck to muffle the laugh against the pulse under Jaejoong's skin. Jaejoong scowls ferociously, but it's the way he rolls his hips into Changmin's, the slide of Jaejoong's cock up against his - and when had Jaejoong found the lube, anyway? - that wipes the smile off Changmin's face.

As Jaejoong lowers his head and laps at the nipple he'd passed over earlier, Changmin rocks up against him in response, setting a rhythm that Jaejoong picks up easily.

"Good?" Jaejoong asks after a little while, near-breathless, the last traces of laughter fallen away. He's sharply focused now, wearing the intent face he so rarely shows in public.

"Better than," Changmin replies, sincere, cups a hand around Jaejoong's cheek and pulls him up to kiss him again, sweeter and hotter even than the push of their hips into each other. Changmin anchors himself with a grip on Jaejoong's thighs, slides the touch round to Jaejoong's ass when Jaejoong sits forward and bites delicately at Changmin's collarbone almost as hard as Changmin wants him to.

"More," he demands, but Jaejoong just kisses the spot instead. Changmin knows why, but it doesn't stop him wishing.

"One day, Changmin-ah," Jajeoong breathes against his skin.

"One day," Changmin promises, and pulls Jaejoong harder against him.

Jaejoong presses his forehead to Changmin's shoulder, says Changmin's name again in an entirely different tone. Changmin wants to taste him too, but it's just not possible like this, and he doesn't want to move and break Jaejoong's rhythm. Instead, he takes it as his cue to feather his fingers between Jaejoong's cheeks and tease at his entrance with a fingertip, not quite hard enough to push in, just enough to make Jajeoong shiver and push back and say, "Oh," and come just like that, his fingers digging into the pillows by Changmin's head.

The feeling of Jaejoong shaking against him is almost enough to push Changmin over the edge too. Jaejoong raising his head to look into Changmin's face, licking his lips at whatever he sees there, Jaejoong reaching between them to curl a hand around both their cocks and thrusting a couple more times is all it takes. Changmin pushes his head into the pillow, knows he's probably leaving bruises on Jaejoong's ass, but can't care because he's coming too, pressing up into Jaejoong's weight on him and breathing out a sound that's half Jaejoong's name, half wordless because there aren't any words for this.

Jaejoong half-falls into Changmin, and Changmin wraps his arms around Jaejoong's waist to keep him there. It's quiet for a while, a warm silence that few others would believe they're capable of.

"So," Jaejoong says eventually, reaching for the tissues. "Better than Yoochun?"

Changmin hums noncommittally. "I don't know," he says. "I'll have to think about it. Maybe you should try again – just so I can be sure?"

Yunho opens the door a few moments later to find Jaejoong in the middle of a very enthusiastic attempt to strangle Changmin. He takes one look at Changmin's laughing face and flailing limbs, steps backwards and closes the door behind himself again, leaving them to it.


End file.
